


I'm Not Worthy

by saphire_dance



Series: What Does It Mean To Be Worthy [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Ms Marvel - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Is mjolnir a character, Who am i kidding of course it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamala was going to get used to these superhero teamups someday. Someday.</p>
<p>Answer to a Tumblr prompt request. I asked for people to submit names and I would answer with a short piece on if they could lift Mjölnir</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slothesaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothesaurus/gifts).



“You’re Thor.” Kamala squeaked. And OMG she had promised herself she would stop freaking out when she ran into another superhero after she met Wolverine, but this was so freaking cool. Sure they had almost gotten their butts kicked, even after he had swooped down out of the sky. Things hadn’t turned around until she had picked up his hammer and smacked one of the mooks in the face with it. Wait a minute.

She looked down at the hammer she was holding. “This is…”

“Mjölnir, aye lass.” Thor smiled at her. At least he looked amused.

“So that’s how you say it.” She had wondered, she’d had to look it up several times when she’d written that fic about… well better not to think of it now. She was blushing now, and, OMG, she was holding Mjölnir! “Oh wow.”

“Indeed, can I have it back now?” There was a slight hint of laughter in Thor’s voice, but Kamala didn’t mind.

“Uh yeah. Sure… Would you mind if I took a selfie first?”


End file.
